Spawn (Multiverse saga)
Spawn is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Spawn is a character from the comic book of the same name, Spawn, published by Image Comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History Malebolgia returns Al Simmons, now a Hellspawn, to the world, but with little memory, a badly disfigured body, limited yet seemingly boundless magical powers, and a monitor, the Clown, AKA Violator. Simmons slowly realizes that five years have passed. When he decides to visit his former wife, Wanda Blake for his "one final visit", he discovers that his Wanda has since married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald, and the two have a daughter, Cyan. Al shapeshifts his body, but chooses to take the form of Terry and makes love to her. She becomes pregnant which sets in motion a prophecy of the child that will decide the fate of reality. Ending After the defeat of the Dark Beyonder, Spawn caught the attention of one being that it was to control it to their plans, that be was Salem, but Spawn is resisted and Salem was facing, Salem fought well but surpassed it the abilities of Spawn, Spawn pluck the source of power of salem, the same as you allowed create and control to the Grimms. Spawn gained that power for himself only beginning to create their own exercised while the moribund saw salem , if the hell wanted to Spawn would have to go through the millions of Grimms to fight for his King. Moveset Special Attacks * Black Dispersal: '''Spawn calls a horde of beasts who begin to attack the opponent. * '''Chains: '''Spawn of his cloak out chains starting to attack the opponent, this attack can leave them immobilized without opportunity to attack or defend itself for a few seconds. * '''Necroplasm Bomb: '''Spawn launches the opponent a bomb made of Necroplasm that causes him great damage. * '''Waves: '''Spawn summons a can wave of water hitting the opponent. * '''Telekinesis: '''Spawn immobilizes the opponent then lift and crash to the ground. * '''Knock Knock : '''Spawn throws a grenade at the opponent causing a lot of damage. * '''Old Me: '''Spawn shoot the opponent with a few machine guns that can do that his opponent dropping to be attacked again with another attack (examples with attacks; Chain, Necroplasm Bomb, or Knock Knock) * '''Necro Blast: '''Spawn launches a powerful bolt of energy to the opponent. '''Grab Mantle Strike: Spawn's mantle grabs the opponent and tosses them behind him. He then teleports to the opponent and places his hand on their chest, sending a spike through it. Super Move Hell's Barrage: Spawn takes out a ridiculous amount of firearms and riddles the opponent with gunfire. Ultimate Attack Hellspawn: '''Spawn sends his chains after the opponent. If they hit, the opponent gets tied up by the chains and pulled towards Spawn. Spawn repeatedly smacks the opponent across the face before opening a portal to Hell. Spawn forms a ball of necroplasm in his free hand and tosses it and the opponent in the portal. When they land in Hell, the necroplasm sphere explodes, obliterating the area around it. Entrance, exit, and Taunt '''Entrance: Spawn appears in a burst of green flames and uncrosses his arms. '''Exit: '''Spawn's cape lunges forward and grabs the camera, pulling it up to Spawn's glowing eyes. '''Taunt: '''A green aura surrounds him as hey says "You're going down" or "Burn in hell." Alternate Costumers Spawn_Classic.jpg|primary Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Demons Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes